


Time for Noise

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen, a day in the life of the most patient uncle in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: He didn't need to know everything to love them all.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Time for Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



His new guests certainly were energetic, Jun'ichirou thought happily. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation from the kitchen. It was probably best not to know all of it. 

"Geiz-kun, I believe that is MY pillow."

"It doesn't have your name on it!"

A muffled grunt. 

"No, but it has my bottom on it."

"How did you -"

Tsukuyomi's voice. "Geiz! Woz!"

Hard on the heels of that, Sougo yelped, "No, Tsukuyomi!"

Then there was the sound of some weird kind of gun, and two muffled thumps. Ah. Must be one of those new video games the kids had. Jun'ichirou had only recently bought 'Death Cheese' for Sougo, in fact, but he had a feeling that one was more about cooking? 

Jun'ichirou went back to fixing his latest customer's elephant clock. It was quite absorbing. The problem was that it was set to default to thirteen o'clock on Saturday the eleventeenth. Now, hm, what to make for dinner? They'd had curry last night, and he wanted to do something with the leftover broccoli...

* * *

It was so very nice, having noise in the place again. Sougo tended to be so quiet when left to himself. And he definitely appreciated that they were all so willing to help with everything. Geiz in particular took great pride in making Woz help out. They were good kids, even if sometimes the noise they produced wasn't the best. 

The washing machine gave one last grinding horrible sound, and then pipped a sad little song to itself and all the lights went off. Jun'ichirou sighed, and crouched down with his screwdriver again. He'd thought he'd gotten all of the ramen out of it, but apparently not. Where were the other three from, again? Somewhere where they heated up food in washing machines? Well, he told himself conscientiously, he mustn't look down on other countries' customs. 

* * *

"Uncle Uncle _Uncleuncleuncle!_ "

"What? What is it?" Jun'ichirou skidded into the kitchen in his pyjamas, to be met by the sight of Sougo flapping frantically at the flames billowing from the microwave, Woz pressing both hands to the sink which was spraying water everywhere, and Tsukuyomi lightly slapping an unconscious - and covered in yoghurt - Geiz's face. 

"I'm sorry," Woz said breathlessly, utterly downcast. It was difficult to take him as seriously as usual. He wasn't as graceful and elegant with water dripping down his face and his artfully long hair covering both eyes. Jun'ichirou wondered briefly if Woz could even see him, as he gently shoved Woz aside and redirected the spraying sink at the microwave. 

"I -"

"It was me," Sougo said immediately. "I, uh, tried to dry my socks in the microwave. Ha. Haha. Just one of those things that I do sometimes!"

Jun'ichirou shot him a confused look. Sougo was wet, too, and his pink shirt hung so low on him that it almost reached the floor. The fire went out quickly enough, so he knelt down and banged the pipe under the sink in juuuust the right spot. Then the water stopped. 

"It's all right," he told them all, and was mystified (though pleased) to see all three of them immediately relax. Sougo's shoulders went down. Woz breathed out in a huff, and Tsukuyomi sat back on her heels as Geiz blinked himself awake in her arms. "These things happen with a family."

"Family?" Geiz murmured, and then he coughed and another gob of yoghurt fell from his hair onto the floor. 

"Come on, let's get you all cleaned up."

"Don't you want to know about the yoghurt?" Sougo asked. 

"......no. Definitely not."

There were times when it was better not to know. He didn't need to know everything to love them all.


End file.
